inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Hothead, is a contestant on Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. They competed in Inanimate Insanity II and was a member of The Bright Lights. They are also voiced by Taylor Grodin. Personality Paintbrush is a caring, friendly, supportive, and helpful contestant to many, Paintbrush can become very stubborn and obdurate if things don't go as they plan. Evidently, Paintbrush is typically an unsentimental pragmatist and follows life along a realistic and reasonable path. They will play the game safe and enter each challenge levelheaded, with the intent to win. Although they are outranked by Lightbulb's leadership, Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for their team, frequently coming up with plans for success. However, Paintbrush shows little patience for nonsense and absurdity, commonly provided by Lightbulb or Fan. Paintbrush has exhibited an exceptionally short temper for any immoral behavior they do not agree with. If angered enough, Paintbrush's bristles will ignite into flames of fury, literally becoming a "hothead". Paintbrush adopts a violent and destructive nature, going as far as to physically harm teammates for not cooperating. Though acting cruelly against others, Paintbrush will usually apologize and show remorse for acting out of line. Gender Prior to "Alternate Reality Show", Paintbrush is the only contestant whose gender was unknown; Fan discussed & argued over the identity of Paintbrush's gender. Many who argued in favor of Paintbrush being male referred to when Paintbrush responded "Yeah!" once Nickel asked if they were a guy. However, it was confirmed that they were responding in happiness that they were picked for Team Epic. Many also used the example when Knife mentioned that they could "come in handy." However, this has been counteracted in "Breaking The Ice", whereas Knife suddenly refers to Paintbrush as a girl, which they also reply with a "Yeah!", but then quickly implying that they were on The Bright Lights. Lightbulb would commonly refer to Paintbrush by nicknames pertaining to both genders. For example, in "A Kick in the Right Direction", Lightbulb refers to Paintbrush as "tall fella" and "brush gal", still providing no clear answer To the paintbrush gender mystery. Even MePad didn't know what gender Paintbrush is, as he called paintbrush "Mr. and Mrs. Paintbrush" in "Theft and Battery." However, in "Alternate Reality Show", Paintbrush was confirmed to be non-binary (neither male or female,) having agreed to Lightbulb's description of "C: None of the above." Lightbulb is (presumably) currently the only character who knows of Paintbrush's true gender. Appearance Paintbrush has a long rounded body with a square head. A silver metal rim surrounds the top of their head. Paintbrush has yellow bristles that form a pointed brush that emerges from the metal rim. At the bottom of their body is a hole cut out in the center of Paintbrush's torso. In comparison to other contestants, Paintbrush is remarkably tall, as Knife says in both season 1 and 2. Official Site Bio Abilities Paintbrush is known for their unique abilities, such as: * Combustible Hair: Paintbrush's bristles react to their emotions and can glow with heat, as seen various times. If angered enough, Paintbrush's hair can ignite into flames. ** Heat Explosion: As seen in "Everything's A-OJ", "Mazed and Confused", and "Alternate Reality Show", when Paintbrush reaches a high level of fury, they will explode in a fit of fire. Additionally, they can send off heat waves that can burn an entire area of land. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Paintbrush. Vote Status Season 1 Votes Season 2 Votes Voice Actors * Taylor Grodin (US/UK/AU/CAN) * Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag:' Paintbrush has asked questions that have been interrupted and un-answered in various episodes. **The origin of their initial question has been linked back to Lightbulb's secondary appearance in "The Crappy Cliff." *Paintbrush has survived being the bottom two in ''Inanimate Insanity II'' more times than any other character, at two times. *Paintbrush is the only Bright Lights member who has never sat out of a challenge. *Paintbrush is currently the only character who is non-binary. **Marshmallow apparently thought Paintbrush was a boy when Apple thought Paintbrush was a girl. **Paintbrush was mostly referred to as a female to Lightbulb, up until they opened up to her about their gender. **Test Tube thought Paintbrush was a girl before Fan mentioned that they were a boy. **Nickel thought that Paintbrush was a male. **MePad has referred to them by both Mr. and Ms. *Paintbrush is the tallest contestant on Inanimate Insanity. **Additionally, they are also the thinnest character. *As stated by Adam in a vlog, Paintbrush's original voice actor disappeared, resulting in Taylor taking the role. * Paintbrush was the first confirmed contestant in ''Inanimate Insanity II''. * Inanimate Insanity's Channel revealed they identify as non-binary, as seen on Inanimate Insanity II Episode 12 pinned comment. * They are always focusing on keeping their bristles straight and smooth. * Paintbrush keeps Baxter safe in their hotel room. However, they are slightly distrustful of others touching or holding him, as Lightbulb would be so upset if she found out something happened to Baxter. * Paintbrush’s flame, when controlled, is actually safe to touch. However, generating the flame tires them, and they need a lot of energy to execute this phenomenon. ** However, it’s unknown if this is actually true, as this trivia was removed from the Inanimate Insanity website. * Paintbrush is now learning how to control their rage, and to focus on that, they host weekly arts and crafts classes at Hotel OJ to control it. ** However, if things go wrong, Hotel OJ has fire extinguishers to take care of the job. * Paintbrush got eighth-to last in Inanimate Insanity. Coincidentally, they got 8th place in Inanimate Insanity II. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Team Epic Category:The Bright Lights Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants [[Category:Non